


If I were you

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, The AI are agents and the Agents are AI, The Director still managed to mess things up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: In a parallel universe, there exists a group of agents named after the Greek alphabet, who are given AI name after American states to make them more effective in battle.Sadly, things only go a little better than their other world counterpart.
Kudos: 38





	If I were you

“-and thus is the concept of AI rampancy-“

“ _I think I’m about to rampant from boredom.”_

Delta took a moment to make sure he was only talking in his head.

“ _Please be quiet York, I’m trying to focus.”_

_“I’m just saying, if you don’t want me to go crazy…”_

Delta pushed the thoughts of his AI away, but couldn’t help but let his attention drift to those around him. Seven of his fellow agents sat with varying degrees of attention to the lecture, four with AI like himself, and three still waiting for their turn. Alpha and Beta had been excused from the lecture, as they were not listed for implantation. ‘Properly adjusted and already capable’, the Director had said. It was logical they’d save the AI for those who needed it.

His AI fragment, York, sat as a golden hologram on his shoulder. He’d been assigned to Delta after results showed he relied too much on hard statistics and facts and was failing in missions due to not accounting for human nature. York was supposed to help cover that flaw by helping him understand the more obscure points of human tells, however most of the time the little fragment would just give him a headache from talking too much.

In the end, it was all for the Directors plan to help end the war. Unique, specially trained soldiers, taking out key strategic targets to disrupt enemy movements.

If only it were as simple as it sounded on paper.

“ _Hey D, he changed the slide. Better start paying attention or those perfect A’s will slip away.”_

“Noted.”

* * *

“Did you say something?”

Delta’s hand shot up to cover his mouth, despite wearing a helmet. Gamma stared for a long moment, before turning back to the lecture. Having been one of the first to receive an AI, he was long used to switching between mental and physical speech. That and his AI fragment was very easy to deal with.

“ _Knock Knock.”_

He could practically feel with little white hologram sigh, but the actual projection didn’t move.

“ _…who’s there?”_

“ _Moustache.”_

_“Moustache who?”_

_“I_ moustache _you a question, but I’ll_ shave _it for later.”_

There was a twitch in the projection, and that was all Gamma needed for his silent victory. The lecture was wrapping up, and the Counsellor had opened up questions. Eta raised her hand from the side of the room.

“Why would you tell us all this scary stuff? Why let the AI know they could go crazy?”

“Knowing how to identify problems is a key point in maintain any form of equipment. In something as new as AI development, precautions must be taken.” Classic Delta, logical as ever.

“I don’t even want one of those in my head! Why would I?!”

Gamma wasn’t sure what Eta was afraid of, but they always seemed to assume the worst, “And that’s why you gave up your spot to Sigma?”

“Well, that and- uh- after what happened…”

Gamma turned his attention to the back of the class, where Sigma sat with his orange and white AI. During his last mission, his face had become heavily burnt, and Eta had given up her AI to help him during recovery. No one had ever heard the fragment Maine speak, but Sigma had always been chatty enough for the two of them.

“We’re very grateful for your sacrifice Eta, and I’m sure any of us with AI would be happy to ease your nerves on the safety and security they provide.”

The Director stepped forward, “Thank you Sigma. The AI we are providing are all to increase your capabilities in the field. Unless you can prove that you are capable without one, your implantation will go ahead.”

“And if I may ask one more question?”

There were a few sighs, Gamma included.

“Yes Sigma?”

“Just on the different levels of AI awareness and rampancy.”

“Melancholia, anger-“

“Specifically the fourth stage of rampancy.”

“Metastability?”

“Yes. The Meta stage, in which AI can be considered fully human.”

“That is only theoretical. No AI has ever achieved such a state.”

“But it is possible.”

“In theory-“

“And in such theory, what becomes of the AI? And the one hosting it? Are there two consciousness contained in body? Do human rights govern it? What constitutes it as truly human?”

“It is not something that can be easily predicted. And in the cases of the AI we have provided, they are only fragments. The likelihood of them reaching stage 4 is next to none.”

Sigma smiled, the burn scar twisting just enough to show it.

“But it’s not zero, right Director?”

“…That is correct.” It was hard to see any emotion on the man’s face, “Class is dismissed.”

The eight filtered out of the room, Sigma lingering as he watched the Director and Counsellor talk quietly. Gamma chose to return to his room, preferring to rest before the next day mission.

“ _Did you actually have a question for me before?”_ Wyoming muttered.

He didn’t, but he could certainly think of one now.

“Do you want to be human?”

“ _…Not if I have to deal with you for the rest of my life.”_

* * *

The halls of the _Mother of Intervention_ were quiet and dim at this hour, the few night shift crew wandering few and far apart. Theta only offered a small nod whenever he passed one, and they let him be. Even as the youngest of the agents he was still regarded as a dangerous soldier, skilled enough to be part of the program, but not skilled enough to not be without an AI.

He’d been as scared as Eta originally at the concept of sharing his head with a program, but soon after he was quite glad for North Dakota’s help. The purple hologram was dotted with green, and spoke in soft tones, always patient whenever he clammed up with anxiety. Which was more often than Theta liked to admit.

Wandering the halls helped him clear his head, and North would sometimes read stories from the database out loud. It was better than lying sleepless in bed.

“ _Is something troubling you Theta?”_

“Hm? No… well, maybe…” He sighed, knowing that North would only comment on something if he thought it would affect their performance.

“ _Is it about today’s lecture?”_

“Yeah, a little.”

All the talk about rampancy and insanity had brought back Theta’s old fears about AI, and then Sigma’s intensity about AI becoming human, it was all too much.

“ _It’s okay buddy. My priority is keeping you safe. If you ever want me away or out, just say. I won’t be angry.”_

Those soothing words again. Sometimes Theta liked to distract himself by thinking about what the AI would look like under his helmet. Kind eyes, warm smile. Sometimes he liked to think it was his Dad in all that armour, encouraging and supporting him, but he didn’t remember what his real Dads face looked like. So he made it up, even drew some pictures.

“What do you think about blond hair?”

“ _Whatever you think suits bud.”_

* * *

“Round One, begin.”

“ _Are you going to listen this time?”_

Omega jammed the clip in with more force than necessary.

“ _Right.”_

On the leader board, Alpha and Betas' names never left the top spot. There was even a line separating them from the others, and Omega _hated it._

He did everything he could, fought as hard and fast as possible, completed his missions in record time but it _still wasn’t enough._ They still gave him an AI, a black shadow in his mind called Texas, still made him run drills with the other low-ranking members.

He fired two shots without turning around, pinning Delta to the stone pillar with the foam cement. Gamma would come up the left side, before trying to fake out to the right. Sigma would be the last to move.

_Predictable. Easy. Useless._

With an angry grunt he marched through the stage, hunting in the hopes to end it as soon as possible. Texas spoke, but he didn’t bother to listen.

“ _Why don’t you actually_ try _to do something different? Mix it up, train with something else? Try a strategy other than ‘murder walk’?”_

“Round Two, Begin.”

No one could compare to him. Nothing they did would phase him. He just wanted a shot at the top spot. _He wanted a shot at those bastards Alpha and Beta-_

“Round complete. Score: Team A Zero, Omega Ten.”

He slammed his weapons down and left the training hall as fast as possible.

* * *

“I want both!”

Everyone stared at Eta, but with her heart racing she didn’t notice. Her eyes focused solely on the Director, and how his face twisted ever so slightly.

“Eta,” Her twin Iota grabbed at her shoulder, smile still ever present, “What’s this all about?”

“They’re given to us to help us on the field, right? It’s safer to have one than to not? So surely having two would make it extra safe?”

Memories flashed of her last mission. Of her twin in a bloodied heap on the ground, of Delta taking a shot for her, of Sigma yelling through his scars, and how her body shook in _fear._ She hated it. She hated that feeling so bad. She didn’t want to feel that kind of fear for herself or others ever again.

“I. Want. Both.” She stared the Director down.

The Counsellor tried to step between them, “The strain of an AI fragment is heavy enough with one, and implantation doesn’t guarantee-“

“Fine.”

Both Eta and the Counsellor looked surprised.

“Agent Iota will not be fit for field work for several weeks, and if Agent Eta here wants to make up for their disgraceful failure last mission by taking on Agent Iota’s work, then that’s their decision. These things come with consciences, however. You best be prepared.”

Eta looked at her twin, on crutches and still 60% wrapped up in plaster and bandages. Looking back at the Director, she nodded.

“I’m prepared.”

* * *

When Epsilon heard Eta scream, he wanted to be sick.

He’d been checking in on Iota when Eta returned from implantation, groggy but rapidly waking up. The first thing she’d wanted to do was a training match, to prove that the AI would help her be better, stronger. She’d marched herself there, Iota begging him to follow her and stop her from hurting herself.

But deep-down Epsilon knew there was no changing her mind, or the minds of the two AI on her shoulders. Tailing behind he could hear the teal hologram talking strategy, and the light purple hologram shouting counter strategies.

Adding to his dread, at the training room Omega was already set up, running solo drills. Without a moment of hesitation or her signature fear, Eta demanded a match. It looked like he was going to tell her to go away, but he paused after noticing the two AI.

“Fine. Let’s go then. FILISS?”

The room reset for a 1v1 match.

“Eta…”

Epsilon gave up quickly, leaving for the observation room. He’d never been able to bring himself to connect with the other agents, choosing to stay by himself. This, of course, came up as his combat flaw in the reports, which in turn got him marked for an AI.

Now, after having the others as well as the Director come in to see the fight, Eta was screaming and clutching her head. Then it was Theta, then Gamma and Delta and Sigma and Omega. They all screamed. Their AI’s screamed. And Epsilon could only stand and stare as the Directors face showed its own kind of pain.

* * *

“Now, just relax.”

He didn’t want this.

“Pass me the unit.”

He didn’t want something else in his head. Not after that. Not after everything. Not after what he _remembered-_

“Beginning insertion.”

He just wanted to forget, forget, _forget, forget-_

“Bringing AI unit Washington online.”

Epsilon screamed.

* * *

When Washington came online, he was instantly aware of his purpose. He was to assist the soldier designated Epsilon, specifically to help him connect with his team mates and make him a more effective team member. His own personality was made to be easy-going and friendly, so Epsilon could learn to open up.

Within milliseconds of implantation, that purpose flew out the proverbial window.

There was so much noise both inside and outside Epsilon’s head, filling and spilling into his own head space. Feelings, people, places, thoughts, _memories._ They all came rushing at him, relentless until someone had managed to sedate Epsilon.

“…-eport.”

Someone was talking.

“… report.”

“Hm?”

“Washington, _report.”_

“Oh.” He ran a diagnostic, finding his memory logs backed up with… ‘ _What the hell…’_

“…All systems fine. Connection open. Performance levels… optimal.”

“Good. Continue to monitor Epsilon and alert us of any changes. We’ll have to be careful to check for the reason behind that reaction.”

Wash projected himself out next to the unconscious soldiers’ head as they were wheeled to Recovery. He did a quick calculation of how long it would take for the sedatives to wear off, being how long he’d have to come to terms with the situation he’d been put in, and the terrifying things he now knew.

“ _This’ll be a hell of partnership.”_

* * *

No one had exactly been right since getting their AI.

They all knew it, they could see it in themselves and in the others, that the AI changed them.

 _‘To better yourself_.’ The Director had said.

 _‘To be the best you for the job._ ’ The Counsellor had said.

And no one asked why.

Why the had to change. Why they were broken in the first place. Why they had to have things added to fix themselves.

Not until one day, Alpha turned to Beta.

“You ever wonder why we’re here?”

Beta didn’t turn away from the window, watching intently at the training match.

“We’re soldiers, where else would we be?”

“Yeah but, why here? Why this secret program on this massive ship filled with people getting AI shoved in their heads?”

Beta turned, light shining dimly off her visor.

“Why the sudden questions?”

“I- …I’m not sure. Hey, Alis-” 

They both went on alert when the door opened, both reaching for their weapons.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t realise anyone was in here...”

Alpha watched the other agent, recognising the symbol for Epsilon on his armour and spotting the black and yellow hologram sitting on his shoulder. He’d never interacted much with the implanted agents, having his own private quarters and doing training and missions exclusively with Beta.

There was something however, that held him in place. Familiar feelings swept over them, of curiosity, pain, happiness, _despair_ , _love_ , _memories of-_

“ _Epsilon. Epsilon! Epsilon snap out of it! This is not the place to lose it! H- hey, a little help!”_

The hologram waved towards Beta, but it became clear she was in the trance as well with how her voice joined the mutterings of Alpha and Epsilon.

“ _Shit.”_

* * *

“Move!”

Beta shoved Epsilon out of the way, saving him from a bullet to the head. The _Mother of Intervention_ was in chaos, soldiers running in every direction as they tried to find the source of it all. It had been enough of a mess for Alpha and Beta to get out and away from the project, so for her to break back _in_ , she summed it up to feeling just a bit more unstable today.

Jokes aside, ever since Alpha's questions and her first encounter with Epsilon, she’d looked deeper into the program that she couldn’t remember joining. Secrets, inconsistencies, falsities. They wound around the Directors project in a web of rather illegal activities. And then she managed to actually speak to Epsilon, who said the most damning thing-

“We’re not really us!”

So here she was, desperately trying to get her best source of information out of a crazy hell hole, filled with highly trained soldiers. No big deal.

They skidded down the corridor, avoiding live fire and immobilizing rounds the like. Beta only had one hand gun on her, so she was saving her shots for the right moment. Like when two soldiers came suddenly from a side door. She levelled her weapon with the closest head.

“Wait! Delta? Theta?”

Beta kept her finger off the trigger, “Friends of yours?”

“The Director is pissed! What’s going on?!” Theta was trembling.

“Epsilon, good to see you in one piece.” Even Delta had a slight shake to his hands, which were grasping a pistol.

The sound of running feet was getting louder, and it put Beta back on edge.

“We’re kinda in a hurry here.”

“Shit right. Wash, fill them in while we run.”

The four of them took off again, the AI's projecting out one the way.

“ _Uh, the heavy version or the abridged version?”_

Delta and Theta were glancing at him every few meters, obviously nervous and confused.

“Let’s go abridged.”

As they ran, Washington stood with York and North on Delta’s shoulder, doing his best to explain the ‘why’s’ of the chaos.

“ _Sooo, yeah. The Director has been deceiving everyone here about his true goal for the program. Not only were the Agents mentally altered, but us AI were results of his experiments too. A lot of nasty stuff.”_

“And Epsilon has always known this?” Delta’s mind was in overdrive, trying to process what was only a small fraction of the story.

“ _Yeah, his skill for remembering things meant they didn’t actually wipe his memory. Everything they did to him, to all of you, he remembers it all. And well, I technically do too now.”_

“ _Geesus.”_ York shook his head, and North had his arms firmly crossed, looking towards Theta with pity.

Wash realised it was probably right to leave out the heavier details, like how all the agents were kidnapped and completely mind wiped and given new personalities based on traits taken from the Alpha or Beta, or how all the AI were based off illegally obtained mind scans of dead UNSC soldiers.

“ _For now were just trying to get to the hanger, jump a Pelican and get the hell out of here.”_

Beta only hoped things would go smoothly.

* * *

Things were not going smoothly. The four of them had made it to the hanger after taking out a few guards along the way, only a few scuff marks to show for it. But the loading bay was crawling with personnel, way too many for them to take out without weapons.

“ _Hey D, I got an idea.”_

York’s plans were never statistically great, but when Delta considered their odds of making it though as they were, he found he needed to be open to anything. They back tracked to one of the access terminals, where York could access the network.

“ _Alright, step back and watch the pro at work.”_

“Taking into consideration all other times you have attempted to hack into systems, your success to failure rate leave a bit to be desired.”

“ _Harsh.”_

North gave a small sigh, “ _I’ll run backup, you okay with that Theta?”_

The young soldier nodded, and after a long few minutes, they heard movement. Multiple rushed footsteps thankfully _leaving_ the hangar area. York and North finally reappeared.

“ _See, told ya I’m good. They all got alerted to some trouble further in. That should by us enough time.”_

_“Yeah, wasn’t like I had to re-route the actually comms, or block FILISS from tracing which terminal we were at.”_

York rubbed at the back of his neck, but the action was lost to most as they headed back into the loading bay and quickly and quietly as possible. Free of guards, they got to prepping the Pelican.

“Hurry, we don’t want any more dela-“

“BETA YOU BITCH.”

“Oh what now?”

Making themselves known by standing on a crate, the four of them saw Omega, rage practically radiating off them.

“IT’S FINALLY TIME WE GET OUR MATCH BETA. WE’LL SEE WHO’S THE STRONGEST NOW!” He cackled, pulling his gun and wasting no time in unloading it at Beta. She dodged, and then realised most of the rounds were going into the Pelican.

“Keep prepping! I’ll deal with this idiot.”

Looking to avoid more holes, Beta charge towards Omega, getting up under his arms and smacking the guns away. Omega didn’t let it phase him, pulling his arms back in for a punch, which was easily blocked. In her element, Beta started her beat down, pushing Omega off the crate and putting him on the defensive.

“ _Let me help.”_

“Shut it.”

“ _You’re getting your ass handed to you.”_

“SHUT IT.”

Omega let a hit get through so he could throw his own, managing to push Beta back a few inches. Something flashed across Omega’s visor, and Beta noticed the change. Suddenly they were even, trading equal blows, unable to move each other. They grunted with the effort, but Omega seemed to be unhappy with the change.

“Stop puppeting me!”

“ _MAKE ME.”_

Beta didn’t know what to do. She was perfectly out maneuvered, but it sounded like Omega’s AI was the cause. If she had a distraction, just to get back to the ship-

“So this is where everyone was.” 

The sound of a new voice caught everyone’s attention, including Omegas. Beta gave him a swift punch to the stomach, before backing up towards the Pelican.

From up on the gangway, Sigma watched, three AI on his shoulders.

* * *

Epsilon wanted nothing more than to get the hell off this ship, but with Beta not on yet and the sudden appearance of Sigma, it seemed there’d be more waiting to do.

“I don’t really care where you’re going, but I would certainly appreciate it if you left your AI with me.”

Sigmas’ walk was purposeful, never letting his eyes stray from the group of agents.

Beta really didn’t know these people, but she knew something wasn’t right with this guy, “Why the hell does this guy have more than one AI?”

Theta peered out from the Pelicans hatch, not wanting to get close to anyone right now.

“A- after Eta fell into a coma, Iota chose to stay by her side when they were dismissed. Both her AI, Carolina and South, were put into storage. I- I guess Sigma must have found them.”

Both North and York bristled at the sight, though neither could tell why. There was a low growl emanating from Sigma, and his helmet was lit by what could have only been Maine’s hologram. Omega didn't catch into the threatening noise.

“Hey, do you mind? Were kind of in the middle of somethi-“

Sigma gripped the base of Omega’s skull, freezing him in place.

“Like I said, your AI please.”

His fingers dug in, plucking at the AI chip.

“DON’T-“

“ _STOP-“_

With a small spark, Omega collapsed. Sigma took a moment to admire the small device in his hand, before moving it to the back of his own suit. It clipped into place, and after a few moments the black hologram joined the others on his shoulders.

“Who’s donating next?”

Beta turned, knowing the threat.

“GET OUT OF HERE!”

Delta was at the controls instantly, starting the engines.

“Hey, she's not on board yet! Wait!” Epsilon could hear Beta moving _towards_ Sigma.

“I’m sorry Epsilon, this is the most logical option for us to survive.”

Delta flinched as the control panel next to him was punched.

“Fuck logic! We can’t leave her! Think of something else!”

He paused, “…Any ideas York?”

“ _I’m sure we can think of a few.”_

* * *

“Knock Knock.”

“ _Is this really the time?”_

The Director was livid, throwing orders around for the capture of his agents, heavily injured if need be.

“Knock Knock.”

Wyoming sighed, “ _Who’s there?”_

Gamma paced around the controls of the _Mother of Intervention,_ noting that most controls were on auto pilot.

“Alec.”

First Eta and Iota had become useless, then Alpha and Beta had defected, then Epsilon who was sighted with Delta and Theta, and now Sigma was out and not responding. The Director had looked almost ecstatic when Gamma said he’d help get them back.

“ _Alec who?”_

Gamma leaned into one of the terminals, calm as ever as Wyoming registered what his plans were. A few key strokes here, a few seconds hack there, and a few changed parameters caused the whole ship to lurch as the power cut.

“Alec-tricity. Ain’t that a shocker?”

The _Mother of Intervention_ began to plummet to the planet below.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, that feel when you catch the writing wave and manage to slam something down. Now if only it worked on my older projects :'D 
> 
> I hadn't expected to hash out the majority of the plot line, but I wanted to give everyone a chance despite being my first time trying to write... almost any of these characters. I wanted to leave it open too, so others could decide where things went, or even what happens in between. 
> 
> Like, please imagine Theta doing face canon's for the AI: York demanding he have a dashingly cool scar, Maine growling at any of Sigma's choices. I have a few side story ideas that's for sure...


End file.
